Love: A Sincere Heart
by Seto's Nice Girl
Summary: “I don’t care about what happens to any of you anymore. Even if I see you starving on the street I won’t give you any help at all. You are all dead to me now.Now goodbye Alexis Rhodes, I can’t say it’s been a pleasure knowing you. Royalshipping
1. This is Not Love

**Nice: Hi everyone! This is my very first Yu-Gi-Oh! GX fic! This story was kinda on impulse after I read a few very good GX fan fictions. But not just any fan fictions, but the Royalshipping fan fictions. I completely fell in love with this pairing after reading 10Join-Fei's stories and other Royalshipping stories. So I hope you like my new story **_**Love (Sincere Heart) **_

**Disclaimer: Seto's Nice Girl does not own Yu-Gi-Oh! GX nor the Excel Saga's theme song. **

**Warning: slight violence**

**On with the fic!**

**Chapter 1: This is Not Love**

**Alexis Rhodes stood on the cliff looking down at the lighthouse below her. She stared at the black clad boy standing next to it, who was looking into the ocean with a deep glare. She sighed and began to make her way down the cliff to the boy, steeling herself for the conversation that will ensue. She had to talk to him, especially after that duel with Syrus. She shivered at the thought of that terrifying duel.**

'**How could he do that to his own flesh and blood? I mean sure, he was a little cold to Syrus but not to the point of seriously hurting him! How did he get this bad? How did I **_**let **_**it get this way? Did it happen during my white sleep? (1)' she thought as she descended. 'Zane… you were never like this…cruel and unforgiving.'**

**By this time, she had reached the dock and glared at the back of her former friend. She saw that he had tensed up alerting her that he knew she was there. Alexis walked down the dock to the lighthouse and stood next to Zane. He didn't say anything to her; not a 'Hello' or even a simple 'Hn'. He just stood there staring deeply into the oceans depths. They both stood there in silence watching the waves, waiting for the other to speak first. Finally, Zane broke the silence.**

"**Why are you here?" he asked in a cold voice.**

"**You should know why I'm here, **_**Hell Kaiser**_**," replied Alexis.**

"**I hope you are not here to make me feel sorry for what I did to my weak little brother, because he had it coming."**

"**You should feel a little bit sorry! How could you shock him half to death like that?! And Syrus is not weak, I think he was very strong for standing up to you!" said Alexis, turning to face him, "**_**What in the hell has gotten into you?!"**_

"**I've grown up, that is what has gotten in me. And I think it's time for you to do the same," said Zane glancing down at her.**

"**What do you mean by that?"**

**Zane turned to fully look at her. "You've lived such a sheltered life on this island that you've forgotten that the real world is cruel and unforgiving. You shouldn't of left your 'white society' if you didn't want to face the real world. Maybe you would've been better off staying as Saiou's little white doll," he sneered.**

"**I am no one's **_**doll**_**," said Alexis with bite in her voice, her hands in tight fists.**

"**You will always be a doll, even if you don't belong to someone. There's nothing you can do about that Alexis."**

"**You bastard!" Alexis growled as she swung her fist straight into Zane's face but Zane firmly grabbed her wrist. Alexis tried to pull away but couldn't.**

"**Let go!" she cried as Zane's grip tightened, "Tell me why you hate the rest of us now!"**

**His eyes narrowed. He grabbed her other arm and pushed her against the lighthouse. "I'll tell you why! You abandoned me! When I needed you, you weren't there!! None of you cared about me in the first place!" he said angrily as he gripped harder on Alexis's wrists.**

"**Let go of me please! Y-you're hurting me!"**

"**No, I won't. I don't care that I'm hurting you. This is only a fraction of the pain that I felt when you never called, never wrote!" his voice change to an almost sorrowful one, "I thought at least you Lexi would care. I thought you lo- Argh!" Zane cried out and clutched at his chest. He let go of her other arm and staggered back.**

"**Zane! Are you okay? What's wrong?" asked Alexis as she tried to get close to him. **

**Zane held up an arm to stop her. His face was pale and covered with sweat.**

"**I-I'm fine. Now stay away!" he said, his breath uneven. He finally got his breathing under control and looked at Alexis. "I don't care about what happens to any of you anymore. Even if I see you starving on the street I won't give you any help at all. You are all dead to me now. Now goodbye Alexis Rhodes, I can't say it's been a pleasure knowing you. And with that, Zane walked away from the lighthouse and from Alexis.**

**Alexis fell to her knees as she watched him walk away from her. As he disappeared she said softly, "But I did write to you Zane, every single day."**

_**To be cont.**_

**N: So do you like it? Hate it? Do you think I should continue with this story? Tell me in your reviews! Until next time! Bye peoples! **


	2. Love is Not This

**Nice: Wow! I didn't think people would like this story. But I decided to update this one quickly since you all want the next chapter so badly. I'm sorry the last chapter was so short. It was going to be a one shot but it turned into something really big in my mind. So here we go here's the next chapter of **_**Love: A Sincere Heart**_** And hey everyone! This story is now on my deviantart page and my mediaminer account. So check them out there!  
**

**Disclaimer: **_**Seto's Nice Girl does not own Yu-Gi-Oh! GX or Excel Saga**_

**On with the Fic!**

**Chapter 2: Love is Not This**

**Alexis slowly walked towards the Red Dorm, where she and the other Obelisk refugees, her brother, Jasmine, and Mindy, were hiding out at. Her mind was racing with the conversation that she had with Zane.**

'**He said that we never even contacted him at all but I know for a fact that Atticus emailed, texted, called, and instant messaged him everyday. I wrote to him and Syrus and Jaden emailed him as well. Did he never get them? If he didn't, who did and what did they do with them?' she thought. Then she gasped. 'What if someone **_**planned**_** this? What if someone wanted Zane to turn against us? If so, what would they gain from this? What was their reason to make Zane feel isolated from us? Was it Saiou? Was he trying to convert Zane but it back fired and he turned into Hell Kaiser? Or was it someone else?'**

"**Something on your mind, little girl?" asked a voice. Alexis turned to where the voice came from. A handsome young man with long silver hair and who was wearing a long white trench coat was standing near the edge of the forest. If Alexis didn't know better she would've thought he was a woman.**

"**That's none of your business," she said glaring at the man. She was getting a really bad vibe from him.**

"**I think it is sort of my business if it deals with Zane," said the man with a smirk.**

"**What do you mean?"**

"**I know that you used to be Zane's girlfriend. Do you miss his gentle words? His small but sweet smiles, his soft kiss-"**

"**Shut up!" she cried cutting him off, "Who are you anyway and how do you know so much about us?"**

"**I'm the person that is going to help get you get Zane back. That is what you want don't you?"**

"**Well yes, but why do you care? What will you get out of this?" she asked him suspiciously.**

"**I'm a gentleman who doesn't like to see a pretty girl like you get hurt like you just did a while ago. Tell me, do your wrists still hurt from where he almost crushed them with his hands? Does your heart hurt from his cruel words?" the man asked tilting his head slightly.**

**Alexis gasped and took a few steps back. 'Was he watching us during our entire conversation?!'**

**As if he read her mind, the mysterious man answered, "Why yes I was. It was amusing to see you stand up to Hell Kaiser like you did. Yelling at him and trying to punch him. You are a feisty young woman. No wonder Zane took a liking to you."**

**Alexis took a few more steps back. The man was starting to creep her out a little.**

"**But now, he hates you for something you did or didn't do right? And now he's sick because of it."**

"**What? Zane is sick?" she asked.**

"**Yes, he is. He is sick on the mental and physical side. Don't tell me you weren't wondering why he was clutching his chest in pain? He's slowly dieing and he's suffering all alone," said the man as he slowly walked to Alexis.**

**Alexis's eyes widened. "H-he's **_**dieing**_**?"**

"**Don't you want be by his side in his time of need? Don't you want to ease his pain just a little? You love him, don't you?"**

"**Yes," said Alexis quietly.**

"**You want to stand by his side forever. Love him forever, correct?"**

"**Yes."**

"**I can help you. I can help get him back for you. I can help him get better so he can love you forever. That is what you want most in this world. Zane Truesdale's eternal love?"**

**Alexis nodded. The man stopped a few feet away from Alexis. He locked eyes with her and extended his hand to her.**

"**Then come with me. Come with me and you can be with Zane, **_**forever**_**."**

"**Forever?" she repeated. Alarms were going of in her head, screaming that this man was up to something. But his eyes had trapped her into a daze. She felt herself drifting away. She slowly lifted her hand and reached out to the man.**

'_**Yes! Yes! Come to me my little Dark Queen! Come to my side!' **_**thought the man.**

**Alexis's hand was almost touching the man's when a voice called out, "Alexis! Where are you?"**

**The voice snapped Alexis out of her daze and she stepped back from the man and looked around. She saw Chazz running to her. 'What was I doing?! I was about to go with some creepy guy!'**

"**Alexis! Are you okay? We've been looking for you everywhere!" said Chazz running up to her, "Where have you been?"**

"**I've been talking to this man right- Hey! Where did he go?" exclaimed Alexis. The man that she had been talking to had disappeared. **

"**Where did who go?" asked Chazz.**

"**Never mind. What did you want me for?"**

"**Your brother sent me to find you. He didn't want you by yourself with Zane around here."**

'**Too late for that.' She thought bitterly as she rubbed her wrist.**

"**Come on. Let's get back to the dorm. Jaden is still with Syrus. He said that he wouldn't leave Syrus's side until he woke up. And Mindy and Jasmine have been looking for you," said Chazz as he started to walk back to the Red Dorm.**

"**Yeah. Let's go," she said. 'I wonder if that man will come back. I hope not, well, not until I get my mind straightened out first. What in the hell did that man do to me?!'**

**As they walked away, a pair of eyes watched them. 'I was so close! She was almost mine and that boy had to interfere! I see that he is going to be a problem in the near future. He needs to be taken out the picture, **_**permanently**_**!'**

_**Meanwhile**_

**Zane walked through the forest to where he was staying during the tournament. He had heard Alexis's soft reply before he was gone.**

'**If she did write to me. Where are the letters?' he thought.**

'_**I bet she was lying. She probably never even wrote anything at all. She must have said those things because she was afraid of you," **_**sneered a voice in his head**

'**But the look in her eyes…she was telling the truth…but they also showed me that she was sad…I never wanted her to be sad. I just wanted her to know the truth.…."**

'_**Who care's about her feelings anyway. She's just a weak little doll. And dolls aren't supposed to have feelings. And the truth hurts sometimes. She should deal with it. You were not wrong on not caring if she lives or dies. She lives a false life and believes in a false hope."**_

'**Yes she does…'**

'_**Good. Now that we are on agreement let's review our wins today and how we can improve….'**_

_**The Next morning 10:00 am**_

**Zane walked towards Duel Academy's main building. He was still a bit tired from staying up most of the night thinking about his duels and Alexis's sad face and that he had another attack last night. 'They are becoming more frequent,' he thought, 'I must not have that much time left.' He smiled sadly and then let out a small yawn. "Maybe I should've slept in this morning," he said to himself as he got closer the building. Suddenly, someone with white hair and completely naked ran out screaming about butterflies and cocoons. (1)**

**That person stopped in front of Zane and grabbed his shoulders and said, "Don't you feel it Kaiser? You must break free of your bonds and feel free!" And then the person ran off and left a very shocked and freaked out Hell Kaiser in his wake. 'Was that who I think it was' he thought.**

**Zane shook his head for a second, glanced around too see if anyone saw that (they were too shocked themselves), and then turned around to go back to his room. 'It is too early in the morning to deal with this. I'm going back to bed and I am going pray that this was just one horrible dream because I **_**really**_** didn't need to see that!'**

_**To be cont.**_

**N: Who was the mysterious guy that Alexis was talking to? What is he going to do with Chazz? Has Zane really lost it? And sorry about that last part. I felt that I just had to add that in.**

**(1): I wonder who this is?**


	3. I Am In Love But I Am Not Loved

**Nice: I decided that I would update quicker this time and post this before the next chapter of **_**Atticus Rhodes: Diary of a Dueling Surfing Boy**_** since you guys really wanted to know what happens next and who was that mysterious guy. Also, if you guys didn't get the ending of the last chapter that was Bastion when he went streaking across campus. But what he said to Zane comes in later on in this story. So without further ado, here's the next chapter of **_**Love: A Sincere Heart**_

**Disclaimer:**** Seto's Nice Girl does not own anything!**

**Warning:**_** This chapter contains violence.**_

**On with the Fic! **

**Chapter 3: I Am In Love but I Am Not Loved **

'**I haven't seen Zane or that guy since the other night,' thought Alexis as she laid on her bed, staring at the ceiling.**

'**I just can't believe that Zane is dieing! I don't want him to die!' she thought sadly as she rolled on her side and covered her head with her pillow. 'But,' she thought remembering what that man had said, 'He doesn't have to die. I can help him get better. But I don't trust that guy. He did something to make me almost go with him! Thank God Chazz came when he did or who know what would've happened to me. That reminds me, I need to thank Chazz for that. But I'll do that after he gets done celebrating winning the Genex tournament, he does deserve it after all the crap his gone through lately…' That was her last thought before going to sleep.**

_**Far Away**_

"_**Why didn't you bring the girl back with you, Doctor Disraeli? You know how important she and the Hell Kaiser are to our plans!"**_** boomed a voice.**

**The man in white, now named Dr. Disraeli, was kneeling in front of man who was cast in shadow.**

"**The reason I could not bring her back with me because someone came looking for her. A boy named Chazz Princeton," said Disraeli.**

"_**Princeton you say? I didn't know that the youngest brother still went to that school, especially after what he did to his brother's plans."**_

"**Yes, he still does. He is now the champion of the Genex tournament. But sir, he is a problem that we cannot have."**

"_**How so?"**_

"**He seems to have an infatuation with our target and he might interfere with our plans."**

"_**We cannot have that! Make sure that he is taken out of the picture now!"**_

"**Don't worry. My plan has already been set into motion and he should be out of the picture by tomorrow, sir."**

"_**Very good, my dear Doctor. Now is there anything else you want to tell me?"**_

"**Yes. Zane Truesdale has not been seen since the Misawa incident. We do not know if he left the island during the downfall of the Society of Light or if he is still on the island."**

"_**What!? What were our trackers doing?"**_

"**They said that he must have noticed them at some point and made them lose track of him."**

"_**Grrr. That leaves me with no choice. I'm going to send him out now."**_

**Disraeli's eyes widened. "But sir, his body hasn't adjusted to light of the sun yet! He could get seriously hurt!"**

"_**Then we'll just have to send him during the night then. Now bring him to me**__**I need to tell him what he needs to do."**_

"**As you wish, sir."**

_**Duel Academy 7:00 pm**_

**Chazz opened the door to his room happily. The Ojamas were chatting excitedly around Chazz's head but Chazz didn't care. He won Genex! He jumped into the bed and laughed.**

"**This is great! Now maybe I can start getting more respect around here!" he said to the Ojamas, "But I couldn't do it without you guys! Thanks a lot."**

"**Do you really mean it Boss?" asked Ojama Yellow.**

"**Yes. But don't expect me to say that again. Got it?"**

"**Okay Boss!" said the Ojama trio.**

**Chazz sighed. "Maybe now Alexis will notice me," he said.**

"**Yeah maybe in your dreams, Boss!" said Ojama Black.**

"**What did you say!?" said Chazz angrily, "Don't make me lock up your cards!"**

"**We were just kidding boss!" they said.**

"**Yeah you better be," said Chazz with a sigh.**

"**Hey boss! Someone left you some flowers!" said Ojama Yellow.**

"**What? Flowers?" asked Chazz. 'How did someone get into my room? I know I had the door locked.'**

"**Yeah. See? I think they're roses," it said as it floated around the vase of flowers on Chazz's desk.**

**Chazz got up and walked over to the desk and picked one of the flowers out of the vase. "These aren't even real! They're artificial flowers! Who would send me these?" he said to himself. Suddenly, Chazz swayed a little and began to get woozy. 'Huh? W-what is wrong with me?'**

"**Boss! Are you okay!?" cried the Ojamas. Chazz steadied himself on the side of the desk.**

"**I'm-I'm fine," he said. 'What was that?'**

"**Chazz," said a seductive voice from behind him. He turned around to see Alexis standing in his room. 'How did she get in here? I didn't hear the door opening.'**

"**Alexis. Why are you here?" he asked. Alexis smiled and grabbed his shoulders and pulled him close to her. She leaned forward and whispered in his ear.**

"**I wanted to properly congratulate you on your victory, **_**Chazz**_**," she said in a voice that made Chazz blush.**

"**A- Alexis, what do you mean?"**

"**I want to kiss you. If you let me, of course," she said pulling away from him and turning away.**

'**Hell yeah!' he thought.**

"**But first, Chazz, there is something you need to know about me."**

"**What?"**

**Alexis turned around. Her hair had her eyes in shadow. "You need to know that **_**I'm not human, little boy!"**_** Alexis lifted her head and instead of her face it was one of a demon. She lunged for Chazz.**

"**AHHHHHHHHH!"  
**

**Jaden and Kenzan who were walking to the dorms heard Chazz's screams.**

"**What's going on?" asked Kenzan.**

"**I don't know. But it seems like he needs our help!" said Jaden as they ran to the dorms.**

**The other Slifers and the few Obelisks came out of their rooms to find out what was going on. All they heard from Chazz's room was: "**_**Stop! Stay away from me Alexis! Stay away! Get back! Don't come any closer Alexis!"**_** It was with that that Chazz stumbled backwards out of his room still screaming his head off. Because he was still screaming, he didn't notice that he reached the railing and he tumbled over it and the air rang out with screams.**

**Something woke Alexis up from her nap with jolt. She had this weird feeling that someone had been in her room while she was sleeping. She looked around and saw a flower on desk. **

"**It's a fake rose. But who put it there?" she said picking up the rose. Then she heard screaming. "That sounds like Chazz!" she exclaimed and ran out of her room just in time to see Chazz hit the ground in front of her.**

**She began to scream and she noticed, still clutched in his hand, was the same fake rose she had in hers.**

**Not to far away from the dorm, a small boy with dark blue hair, and dressed in all black, looked on with his grayish blue eyes. He had bandages on his arms and legs. He let out a childish giggle as he watched Jaden run to go get help. "One down, and lots more to go," sad the child with a smirk on his face. "Then, when the plan is set into motion, that's when the real fun begins! AHAHAHA!"**

_**To be cont.**_

**N: Wow. That ending was kinda dark. Even for me. So, is Chazz going to live? Was it Alexis that attacked Chazz or was is someone else? And who was that boy and what does he have to do with this? Find out in the next chapter called **_**By No Means Is This Love.**_** R&R people!**


	4. By No Means Is This Love

**Nice: I am so sorry for the long update for this story! I know you must be mad. But now here's the next chapter of **_**Love: A Sincere Heart**_**!! I know you all must be itching to know what Chazz's fate is and where the heck did Zane disappear to. **

**And here's a little note: The young boy who came in at the end of the last chapter IS NOT AN OC! He has appeared in the anime before but in a flashback. By his description you should know who he is.**

**Also, If you didn't get why in my disclaimer that I didn't own Excel Saga, it is because the chapter titles are the lyrics from it's opening song.**

**Okay now that is said and done, here's the disclaimer!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything!**

**On with the fic!**

**Chapter 4: By No Means is This Love**

**The little boy in black watched as Ms. Fontaine and the campus security members rushed Chazz to the infirmary. A small pout formed on his face.**

"**The annoying boy is stronger than I thought," he said to himself. Then he smirked. "Oh well. Since the fall didn't kill him like I wanted it to, I guess my other plan will have to do the job. Hee hee hee!" **

**Suddenly a voice behind him called out, "There you are!" The boy turned to see a very angry Dr. Disraeli approaching him.**

"**Why hello Doctor. How are you this evening?" said the child in a mocking tone.**

"**You know that you are not supposed to leave without **_**his**_** approval!" exclaimed Disraeli. The he noticed the scene that the boy had been watching. "What have you done?!"**

**The boy giggled. His blue-gray eyes flashed with excitement. "I overheard you and **_**him**_** talking about how that boy over there was a problem with our plans, so I decided to get rid of him for you or should I say my **_**friends**_** did," he said patting the small wicker box on his side. A rustling was heard inside. "I'm going to enjoy watching him and the others suffer at the hands of my **_**friends**_**."**

"**Grrr! You foolish boy! I was planning on making his death look like an accident but now you've ruined it! That Fontaine woman isn't stupid. She is going to notice what your **_**friends**_** did!"**

"**I don't care. As long that, in the end, I get what I am destined to have. After all, I was born to have that girl to myself, right?"**

"**Of course. That is your purpose,**_** boy.**_**"**

_**Next Day**_

**Zane pushed another tree limb out of him way as he walked through the forest. He had a scowl on his face. His black trench coat was frayed a little at the end. **

'**Damn. I was trying to lose those spies and got my own self lost. This is just great!' he thought. Then he heard voices. Female voices. 'I must be near the girls' dorm then.' He followed the voices until they were clearer and he could hear what they were talking about.**

"**Are you serious? I just can't believe that!" said one voice.**

'**Ugh. It's just gossip,' he thought as he turned away. But then the next line made him stop.**

"**But it did happen! They said Chazz jumped over the railing at the Red Dorm!" said another.**

**A look of shock appeared on Zane's face. 'Chazz tried to kill himself?'**

"**I thought he fell?" said a third voice.**

"**That's not the point! The name he said before he fell is!" said the second voice. **

"**Who's was it?" said the other two.**

"**It was a girl's name. And the girl's name is…."**

_**BAM!**_

**Alexis jumped when the investigator slammed his fist on the table.**

"**Ms. Rhodes, I want you to tell me where you were last night before Mr. Princeton's accident. **_**And tell the truth.**_**"**

"**I-I was in my room, asleep," she replied.**

"**Where were you before that?"**

"**At dinner with the others celebrating Chazz's victory."**

"**But then you left early, why?"**

"**I was tired, so I went to my room."**

"**Did you go directly to your room and did anyone see you?"**

"**Yes I did and no, I think everyone was at the party. Wait, what are you getting at? Do you think I had something to do with this!?" she cried angrily.**

**The investigator glared at her directly in the eyes. Alexis shrunk back al little.**

"**Mr. Princeton said your name before he fell. And from what we got from witnesses, be fore he fell, they heard him screaming for you to go away and to stop! And then we found that he had a vase of fake flowers in his room, just like the one you were holding when he fell. Do you know why?!" he yelled.**

"**No I don't! I just found the flower in my room when I woke up. And I don't know why he would scream my name at all! That's the truth!"**

"**I think that you're lying, Ms. Rhodes. You do have some part in this and I find out what. You are going down for attempted murder or, if Mr. Princeton doesn't survive his injuries, murder," he said darkly.**

**Alexis paled. 'But I didn't **_**do anything!**_**' she thought.**

"**You can go, for now. But I'm watching you."**

**Alexis gulped and quickly got out of the room and ran down the hallway. The investigator's partner walked up. "Don't you think you were a bit hard on her? She might not even be a part of this," he said.**

**The investigator stared at the disappearing form of Alexis. "Maybe. But I have a hunch that she is **_**somehow**_** connected to this. And I'm going to find out what."**

_**Meanwhile**_

**Alexis ran from the school building with tears in her eyes. "Chazz is one of my friends! How could they even think that!? I'm innocent!" she though out loud.**

"**It's because they are ignorant humans. That's why," said a small voice. Alexis stopped running and turned to voice. She saw that it was a child around 9 or 10 years old who was holding a black umbrella that was shadowing his face and he was wearing a long and huge coat that stopped at his knees. Alexis noticed that his legs and hands were covered in bandages.**

"**Who are you?" she asked. 'Is he a kid of one the pro league duelist's kid?'**

**The child smirked. "Did that investigator upset you? Don't worry he won't bother you anymore."**

**Alexis shivered. 'This kid as a bad vibe around him. What is he?'**

"**What do you mean by that?" she asked.**

"**You need a bodyguard to protect you, **_**Lexi**_**. And I will because I love you."**

**Alexis gasped. 'H-His voice! He sounds just like Zane! But why?' "Who are you!? How do you know my name!? Tell me!"**

**The boy giggled and tilted the umbrella up to show half of his face. Alexis saw that he had a familiar shade of blue hair. "How I know your name is of no importance and I can't tell you who I am right now but I can tell you one thing."**

"**What?"**

"**You will become my Dark Queen, **_**Lexi."**_

**Alexis took a step back. "D-Dark Queen? What do you mean?"**

"**All in good time, Lexi. All in good time," said the boy as he walked closer to Alexis.**

"**Stay back!"**

**The boy just giggled childishly and kept walking to her.**

"**HEY ALEXIS!" yelled a voice. Alexis turned to see Atticus and Jaden approaching her. She glanced back to see that the child had disappeared. 'He's gone!' she thought before she faced her brother and her friend.**

"**Hey! What did those guys want with you?" asked Atticus.**

**Alexis sighed. "They thought I had something to do with what happened to Chazz."**

"**What!? That's stupid! You were in your room!" said Jaden.**

"**I know. But I'm still a suspect. He said that he would be watching me." 'But then that weird boy said that I wouldn't have to worry about him anymore. What did he mean?' she thought.**

"**Are you okay, Lex? You kinda spaced out on us," said Jaden.**

"**Oh! I'm sorry. I'm fine. It's just that everything has been so weird lately."**

"**I know," said Atticus, "Hey! I know what would make you feel better. A nice homemade milkshake, courtesy of Ms. Dorothy!" **

"**Yeah! That would be great! And Syrus can join us since he's out of the hospital, now! What do you say Lex?" asked Jaden.**

"**Sure. That would be nice," she said with a small smile.**

"**Great!" exclaimed both boys as they wrapped their arms around her shoulders and lead her to the dorms.**

**As they walked away, they didn't notice the pair of blue-grey eyes glaring at them.**

"**How dare they touch my**_** queen!?"**_** said the owner of the eyes, the child. "They will die!"**

**Disraeli appeared behind him. "So they are next?" he asked with a smirk.**

"**Yes, after I get rid of that annoying investigator, of course. I will make them wish that they were never born!" he growled, his face twisted in anger. He glanced down at the locked wicker basket. "Soon, my friends, you will have your fun," he said with a wicked smile. He then turned to Disraeli and said, "Find Hell Kaiser and make sure he doesn't interfere just yet. I want to play some more with the people here."**

**Disraeli just chuckled. "My, what a sadistic boy you are, **_**Zane."**_

_**To be cont.**_

**N: So now the boy's name is reveled! What is he planning and what is in that box of his? Will Alexis and Duel Academy survive his onslaught? And what do they want with Alexis anyway and how is Zane involved? Find out next time in Chapter 5: **_**Derriere Isn't Love**_


End file.
